Help:Getting Started
= Welcome, Future Wiki Contributor! = This page serves as a guide to help editors get started on this Wiki. While there is much missing and much to do, the wiki is growing fast every day. Please read this article all the way through before making any edits if you are new! It will ensure that the edits you make are of the highest quality! To Do: n this page you can see what tasks are being done by whom and also where help is needed. If you wish to contribute, feel free to pick a task and mark it as yours by adding your name to it. Alternatively, you can see for missing information. General "Rules" of Thumb * DO use the Source Editor and please refrain from using the Visual Editor - it totally messses up the Wiki code on pages. If you're not sure how to do something, ask for help! * DO ask before making new pages, most missing pages have already been made or are already planned by someone. * DO ask questions if you need any help or advice or if you can't find anything. * DON'T add new categories to pages. These are being reworked at the moment. * DON'T overwrite pronouns on pages before asking! Most things in the game are genderless (hence why they are referred to as it/they), unless explicitly stated. * DON'T start working on something someone else already started. If you wish to assist, contact them with the information you have rather than editing over their current work. Formatting and Design Please keep to the formatting that is already in on pages that are done. Examples below: :Area page: Ancient Basin :Enemy page: Primal Aspid :Boss page: Mantis Lords :Item page: Simple Key :NPC page: Sly If you have any questions, ideas or suggestions, please contact The Embraced One on the Wiki or on Discord: The Embraced One #6059. Examples of good editing and tips This is an ongoing series that is getting posted to the Wiki Discord: * Wiki Editing 01 - Template Formatting Linking When linking to another page in the wiki, instead of using the entire URL as the link, use double brackets and simply type the name of the page. For example, the following code in the Source Editor: Forgotten Crossroads will appear as Forgotten Crossroads. When using the main editor, typing in the first pair of brackets will automatically create a pop-up window, which lets you type in the page name, tell you if the page link is valid or not, and allow you to visit the linked page directly from the editor. You can also link to any heading or sub-heading 'in a page by adding a # at the end of the page name and typing in the full header name, so the following: Forgotten Crossroads#Sub-area: Ancestral Mound will appear as Forgotten Crossroads#Sub-area: Ancestral Mound. Heading URLs can be accessed by hovering over the header name and clicking the '''padlock icon '( ) that appears to the right. This automatically links you to that header, and from there you can copy-paste '''just the page name from your browser bar into the source code. You can then simply delete the extra text to get Ancestral Mound. To link like this in the Source Code, add a pipe "|" between the link path and the text you wish to add the link to: Ancestral Mound Many Sub-areas and other special subheadings have their own redirect page as well, so in this case: Ancestral Mound Links to a page that automatically redirects to Ancestral Mound. Terminology Try to keep terminology and descriptions consistent throughout the wiki, using formal and impersonal language. Avoid using "you," "we," and other second-person terms, and do not use slang or colloquialisms. Avoid terms like "probably," "looks like," "clearly," "really," etc. The following is a list of terms as they should be consistently worded (more to be added later): * "The Knight": When referring to the character that the player controls, including physical contact and lore references. * "The player": when referring to anything involving gameplay such as navigating menus, progressing in the game, discovering or inspecting new locations/objects, etc. Use less frequently than "The Knight." ** When in doubt, try to reword the phrase to not include either one (i.e., "Retreat when player/the Knight is low on health" could be re-written as "Retreat when low on health.") * SOUL: All caps whenever describing Soul specifically as a gameplay mechanic. All caps is not needed for lore, enemy attacks, etc. * Nail: Capitalized when describing the player's Nail, lowercase in other instances. * Health: Player health is denoted in "masks" (i.e., "this attack deals 2 masks of health"). * Geo: Capitalize when referring to a nonspecific amount of Geo. For Geo values, use the template followed by the amount (i.e., "Drops upon defeat"). * Enemy Attacks: Use the present and imperfect tense when describing enemy attacks and behaviour (i.e. "Charg'es' forward, spinn'ing' into a ball"). Only use future tense if the attack is circumstantial (i.e. "Will jump back if the player gets too close"). * Controls: Always in all caps. Because the game supports both gamepad and keyboard (and will be on the Nintendo Switch, at a future date), button prompts are not denoted by their relative name but by the naming convention in the options menu: JUMP, ATTACK, FOCUS/CAST, DREAM NAIL, QUICK CAST, DASH, PAUSE, INVENTORY, SUPER DASH, QUICK MAP, LOOK UP/DOWN, and the directions UP, DOWN, LEFT, and RIGHT. * Directions: Use the cardinal directions 'to refer to where something is in-game (i.e., "south of Forgotten Crossroads" or "west part of Deepnest.") When combining directions, keep the word un-hyphenated ("northeast," "southwest," etc.) * Trivia/Lore: Unless stated in the game or by the developers, all correlations and references are possibilities, not absolutes. Preface trivia with good evidence as "likely" or "presumably" true. Spelling * Hollow Knight uses 'British English. This is confirmed by the developers and shown in the game numerous times. As such, the Wiki also uses British English. * DO add locations to pages where applicable. Please make it a gallery instead of just a simple image insert. Example: Duranda Location. Layered map PSD resource here * DO add links ONLY to the first '''instance of each topic mentioned in an article. Trivia Anything about a specific subject that's not related to gameplay is considered Trivia and should be put under the Trivia heading for that page. If no Trivia section is present, you may add it to the bottom of the page. Please refer to other pages that have trivia sections for its format. * '''DON'T add any non-Hollow Knight trivia e.g. "this enemy looks like X from (other game)". * DON'T add theories and speculations to these sections unless there is clear evidence for it either in-game or confirmed by the developers publicly. Category:Browse